User blog:Alien-king/Mutanimals RP Set Up Thing (totally not copying Church)
Heeeeyy guys. I need some help. See I have this RP I've been working on and I realized recently that I have no idea how I'm going to do it by myself. So instead of going around individually and asking if you want to be in it, I've made a post so you can. Plot Summary Due to a handy dandy Incursion, the chemical known as Retromutagen Ooze (Mutagen for short) has come into Primeverse from Dimension X. The chemical is capable of mutating an individual drastically (normally mutating them with the last living organism they came into contact with) giving any creature that is exposed to mutagen will rapidly increase in size, strength and intelligence (sometimes), and even gain superpowers. In the RP this Mutagen will be found by the company Ultratech who will go on to recreate it for business reasons. The RP will focus around both General Krang, a Utroms from Dimension X, looking to take over both this galaxy and Dimension X. He will create an allegiance with Ultratech, providing them with technology meanwhile they build him the army he needs. The over half will focus on The Mutanimals, several mutant animals either created by Ultratech themselves or have had random interactions with the mutagen. They (or reasons I'm still figuring out) will rise against Ultratech and Krang in order to settle some old grudges (and retroactively saving the galaxy). Characters Here is my main problem, I had so many character I didn't stop to think how I'd even control them all in a story. So, I'm going to let them go up for...adoption I guess for a lack of a better word (With one or two exceptions). So yeah, I'll describe them and you guys can tell me if any of you are interested. (I will also provide you with picture and even make you their pages if you want, just to sweeten the deal) Dimension X *'General' Krang (Alien-king) ' - One of the few remaining Utroms from Dimension X, Krang is incredibly bitter about his races defeat by the rebels. Krang wants to both take over Primeverse and Dimension X, willing to do anything to win and regain the power his race once had. - *'Granitor '- One of the commanding Rock Soldiers Krang has under his control. Granitor doesn't have much of a personality other than being a soldier and being extremly loyal to Krang. *'Traag - ^^^^^same but second in command. Ultratech *'Baxter Stockman '- An Ultratech scientist who is ahead of Mutagen research. He wants to be better off in life, willing to sabotage his co-workers in order to make himself look good. As well as Mutagen research he also dabbles in robotics. He will be the person who convince Krang to form an allegiance. *'Bebop (Alien-king) '- Once a thug, he and his fried Rocksteady left their gang and eventually were picked up by Ultratech to be turned into Mutents for AM to battle. They will also be used to inviltrate the Mutanimals during the story. Bebop is a mutant Warthog *'Rocksteady (Alien-king)' - ^^^same but a Rhino. *'AM' (Alien-king) - Dependting on when this happens, AM may or may not be in this story. If he is he'll be trying to take down the Mutanimals. Mutanimals *'Old Hob (Alien-king)' - a mutated cat and one of the first mutants created from the mutagen. He is the leader of the mutanimals and is a old grump looking for pointless revenge. He is hardly your classic chipper team leader, he made the team simply because it help further his own goals. *'Herman Hermitcrab (Marquis-B589)' - An old mutant Hermit crab, he acts like an old WWII soldier. He lives in a customized crash can...or whatever those things are called. Equipped with guns and junk he controls. *'Slash' - a mutant turtle, Slash is not of the teenage ninja variety. Despite being a large furious creature he is a child at heart, often needing to be guided in battle a fed candy from time to time. *'Mondo Gecko' - a teenage mutant Gecko. Mondo acts like a child of the 60s...or 80s I forget. He basically talks in a very surfer dude sort of way using terms like "radical" and "dude". He has "tricked out" skateboard he uses for travel and battle. *'Pigeon Pete' - A dumb mutant pigeon only kept around for scouting. No one likes him because his annoying, clumsy and useless. Character Gallery KrangBody.jpg|Krang Tragg.jpg|Tragg Ganitor.jpg|Granitor baxter.jpg|Baxster Stockman Bebop.jpg|Bebop Rocksteady.jpg|Rocksteady Oldhob2.jpg|Old Hob Herman_design.jpg|Herman Hermit Crab Slash1.png|Slash Mondogecko.png|Mondo Gecko PigeonPete.png|Pigeon Pete Category:Blog posts